Tales of the Past
by Elara
Summary: The past is retold by the people who lived it. One character comes form another story I'm cowriting, which is not finished. Type of story is based on the Canterburry Tales by Chaucer. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Tales of the Past

  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Senshi.

Prologue

  


In a vast city in the 30th century is where our tale begins

The wind whistled through the empty streets

The trees bent in agony at the loss heavy in my heart

Our sister in friendship becomes queen of this planet today

We are to meet here after six hundred years

Here at the Hikawa Jinjo where we had our secret meetings

  


Mina was the first to arrive after myself

Her Golden Blonde hair swayed about her knees as she walked

Blue eyes, brighter than the sky peeked out from behind untrimmed bangs

She wore a tight black leather skirt with fishnet stockings

Her top was an orange halter-top with sheer sleeves covering her hands

The shoes she wore were outrageously orange with a silver buckle on top

She looked thinner than when I'd seen her last

At most 100 pounds of strictly muscle

Her lips were painted red and her eyelids were orange

She seemed to be the faded version of an old fashion Model

She reminded me of a sunburst, though she too was sad

  


Rei came next of our group

She held her head high and her back straight

She was the embodiment of elegance

With her hair the color of midnight

And Lord! Her eyes like the sweet smelling Lavender

Her clothing consisted of a black skirt and jacket

She wore a blood red, obviously silk shirt, under that selfsame jacket

Her shoes were modest black which covered modest stockings

On her lips was the darkest red, like blackcherry

And her eyelids were the same creamy tone as the rest of her skin.

She too looked thinner than when last I saw her

But enough about her, she always liked her peace

And being a Senator certainly wasn't peaceful

  


Ami arrived next, with a look none of us would have guessed

She had allowed her dark blue hair to grow past her knees

She wore a tight, revealing, leather bodysuit the color of the sky

Her dark blue eyes were framed by bright blue eyeliner and eye shadow

On her lips was the palest blue lipstick

She wore fishnet stockings the same blue as her outfit

On her feet she wore pale blue boots that reached her knees

She walked with her shoulders back and her head held high

She had become completely opposite from out dear friend from so long ago

  


Then came the final person in our gathering

Kristina's hair was cut short like a boys'

Her red tresses were no where to be seen

She'd dyed her hair mud brown to cover the bright locks

And masked the brilliant blue eyes with brown contacts

She had filled out in all the right ways

The clothes she wore accented every curve without being flashy

Brown seemed to be the color she'd adapted

Her modest outfit and modest manners suited her just fine

She looked the perfect part of the lawyer that she was.

  


As they gathered I said to them:

"Let us be on our way,

I dread this day enough as it is"

Rei her eyes partially open nodded respectfully

She started out of the Jinjo, which her family had owned for centuries

We all followed the Senator because she had come to play the part

Ami and Kristina chatted idly about nothing in particular

Mina walked a ways back with her head hung low

"What is the meaning of this dear sister?" I asked

A smile claimed her lips

  


"I would rather not discuss it" she replied

She turned away and walked with her lips firmly closed and her eyes almost shut

I noticed that all conversation had stopped

An Idea struck me then

An idea that might just make everyone's day brighter

"Girls, how about each of us tell a tale,

A tale of our simple lives and the lives of those who have helped us"

  


"Who will go first, oh great thinker?" Ami spat spitefully

"Who is willing to share such personal information?" Kristina inquired

"Who can actually tell something worth telling?" Rei questioned as well

"No one has ever helped me, except you guys…" came the muted reply of Mina

"Mina if you would like or rather I nominate you to go first,

Besides she who will be queen, you are our leader, and then I will go

Followed by Rei, and then Kristina

Ami will be last" I explained

"Yes let me be last, I've always been picked last, 'Don't pick her she's too smart'

It's all about the stupid, pretty, petite girls; well I'm one of them now

I am Ami Mizuno, leader of the Aqua Team of Doctors at the Azubu University"

"I will go first, I am supposed to be the leader…but I will not tell of my life

I will tell of my dreams, of my love, but it was not me who experienced these things"

  



	2. Mina

Disclaimer: I don't own the Senshi

  


Tales of the Past: Mina

  


"In a castle on the planet of Venus was a fair princess,

She had everything she could ever want sitting in her lap,

But still she wasn't happy; she was a bitter princess…

She had a sister who was just as beautiful as she, for they looked alike, and were twins

We will call this princess Jennifer and her sister will be called Elizabeth for safety issues

  


Jennifer and Elizabeth constantly fought,

They fought about toys, clothes, and the prince of the Sun

For purposes I cannot name I'll call this prince Travis

Anyway, their fights were the things of legend

One day while Jennifer was visiting a friend Travis came for a visit

Travis came looking for Jennifer but was disappointed when he found only Elizabeth

Elizabeth had been expecting this and was prepared with a great plot

You see Elizabeth was in love with Travis, but alas Travis had only eyes for Jennifer

Being from Venus gave a certain advantage to the woe begotten princess

She had the ability to make any man she wanted fall in love with her

Jennifer had made her promise never to use such powers on Travis

Because Jennifer too loved Travis

  


Elizabeth couldn't be bothered with silly childhood promises and made an elaborate plan

A plan to capture the unknowing Travis in a web of her making

She planned to steal Travis away from her _perfect _sister

While Jennifer was visiting the afore mentioned friend Elizabeth started her seduction

She took him to the immense botanical garden Venus is so famous for

Then to the vast providence of Atlantis they went

After that they went to a gourmet restaurant

All under the pretense that they were looking for Jennifer

  


When night had fallen Elizabeth took Travis back to the castle to bed

She took him to her room and that is where she claimed him as her own

She cast a spell that made the poor Prince Travis fall deeply in love with her

They slept together and then morning came

And with it came Jennifer

Jennifer flew into Elizabeth's room and just as quickly as she came she left

Jennifer ran to the garden where she cried and cried until she could stand it no longer

She knew they had to pay

She knew that she was the only one who could do it too

  


Months later on the wedding day of her sister to her love she choose to act

After the wedding festivities Jennifer, with a fake smile, helped the couple to bed

With her eating knife in hand she slaughtered her sister in cold blood

Because Travis drank too much he was slow to realize just what had happened

And had he been faster he would still be alive,

For he too received the sharp end of Jennifer's knife

In the end Jennifer took her own life with the same knife in that same room

That is truly how the princess of Venus died the first time"

  


We all watched as Mina turned away again, I had a feeling that that is exactly what had happened to her

But we would never know that because we would never ask

We may be more distant than we had been but we still had eyes to see she would never be the same Mina we had known

She would now be that Jennifer who had killed the only things she had ever loved.


	3. Lita

Disclaimer: I own no characters save one

  


Tales of the Past: Lita

  


"There was a time in the past when each planet was broken

Each planet was scattered in their rule

The Kingdoms fought and could not unite as was the best thing to do

This story is about one such planet, the planet Jupiter

  


Jupiter was one of the only planets in the solar system that was partially united

The planet had three kingdoms of which only one had complete control

By control I mean that the King had loyal subject and a family that supported him

This particular King had a daughter

And that daughter's name was...Well I will call her Kathleen

  


Kathleen was a very athletic person, she was always out training

She only wanted to help her father

She only wanted to protect her kingdom

She was the one of a prophecy

  


The Prophecy consisted of a female warrior:

One who would defeat a heinous evil

One who would befriend the dragons

One who would gather the dragons' powers

One who would defend a great Planet

One who would rule that very same planet completely

  


The Prophecy told of this person's attributes:

She who's hair was the color of a forest

She who's skin was the palest of blues

She who's eyes were the deepest emerald

She who's voice was like the wind

She who's manner was like a princess

  


The Prophecy reveled the womans power:

Power like the strongest storm

Power like the softest grass

Power that could be one thing and then another

Power that was fierce as the dragonkin

Power that streaked through the heavens

  


Kathleen showed the Mark as it was described:

Burned into the skin

Colored as bark

Shaped as one and two and three:

One of the Beasts,

One of the Plants,

One of the Essence of Herself;

Wrapped around the upper arm

Hidden until ten and six

  


Kathleen was always doing just one thing

For her mind could not command more

If she did only one thing then it was done to the max

She could only complete one thing

For she would put her heart and soul into it.

  


That is truly enough about her so I'll tell you the real story

Her Kingdom was under attack on two fronts

Her Brothers and older sisters had already perished in battle

This is when she chose to act

then and only then could she have taken an action

  


She rushed to a mountain

A place were she was sure to find the Beasts represented by her new tattoo

She called to the waiting Dragonkin

"Hear oh hear my plea!

I have come from Laminstad!

I am daughter to the King!

I am daughter to the Queen!

I am servant to You!

I ask you, Oh Great Beasts,

I pray you, Honorable Dragonkin;

Allow me your power!

Allow me your strength!

I call on you first of all creatures on Jove's face!

I cry to you help me save my Home!

I beseech you, allow me to save my Family!"

  


And the Dragons replied:

"Daughter of Jove,

Daughter of the King,

Daughter of the Queen,

We know of the plight that plagues you,

We know of the strength you posses

We too know of the Prophecy

You have always aided us

You have always been the light to our darkness

In this act of transference we give you that very darkness

We give you the pain and the pleasure of our blood

Arise and come forth dear Daughter

You are now a Dragonkin!"

  


The skies shook

The seas parted

The ground trembled

The trees bowed

The wind howled

All in welcome of the new Daughter of Darkness and Light.

  


The battle was won with the force of Kathleen's breath

Fire swept over the two opposing kingdoms

Death was everywhere

She did not see that her Father fell

She did not see her Mother burn

She did not realize that she was the cause of the death of her Kingdom

  


In the years that followed she married a neighboring lord

Kathleen had one child

Kathleen's own power was given to that child

And what I didn't say before was that she was the last of the Dragonkin

Because they all parted to the other realms

And when she herself gave to her child the power she possessed

She drained herself of life.

That is how the first Descendant of Jove came to a close,

That is how each until one was dissolved."

  


  



	4. Rei

I do not own any of the Senshi.

  


Tales of the Past: Rei

  


  


Rei's eyes were slightly glazed over when she started to speak,

"Imagine what it feels like to die,

I know everyone of you can,

Imagine what it feels like to lose control,

I know that you, Mina, and you, Lita, can

Imagine that you see yourself in your mind,

Imagine that you are losing control

  


My story is something that camp girls tell around a fire,

My story is something that I barely even want to remember,

This is about my life, My everything.

  


I was a small child when My parents discovered my powers,

They sent me to doctors of witchcraft

They tortured my soul, my fire and light

They made me dark

Blacker than the deepest nights

My soul was pushed away

And I had a vision

  


The vision is...no, I'll not say

I...No!

I must tell, for it is sure to happen again if I don't

The vision was of destruction, I must do better than that!"

Rei was pounding her head messing up all the dark locks,

She screamed, showing her pink, pink tongue,

No one dare step close to her and after a few moments she was back

  


"The fire of my soul was burning blacker, and blacker

It made a vision of death, destruction, and carnage

I watched it knowing that I could never stop it

I watched it knowing that I would never be able to control it

I watched myself destroy everyone and everything that was near to me

And the thing about it is that I loved it

I loved every minute of it

I loved the feel of the power

I loved the sound of the screams

  


The look on each face,

The tears,

The blood,

The burning flesh,

Each one the end of a life

Each beautiful scream, music to my ears,

And the taste of the blood on my lips"

  


She stopped again

Her hands were on her face and she seemed to be licking them

The memory still apparently fresh, as the taste of the blood.

Smiling sardonically she continued,

"I could hold in my hunger no longer

I struck out, Killing everyone of them

Slaughtering all who loved me

I would cut out their hearts and eat them

Raw

Bloody inside

Burnt on the outside

  


My vision came true even without me telling it

My vision became a part of me

A raging beast of lust

A lust for blood and pain

  


After the slaughtering of my loved ones I slept

When I awoke I brain washed a Queen into thinking I was her daughter

I gained enormous power

I learned to love again

I loved a great many people

Those around me now and some who will soon be

But I warn you

Take heed of my actions

I feel very edgy

Like I might repeat my...Fun"

  


We all saw in our minds the old Rei

The Rei that she had been before we had known her

The black, raging, frightening Rei

Then we pictured the Rei that we knew

The Rei that was composed, proper, refined

The woman who was a Senator, a Princess, a Queen

  


I don't think anyone believed her then

I don't think anyone could believe her then

But you never know if something is going to change...

Until it does... 


	5. Kristina

Disclaimer: I don't own Endyimon… I co-own Kristina

Tales of the Past: Kristina

Kristina sighed

She then took a deep breath,

Forcing her brown chest to rise

"I suppose it is my turn,

I will tell you of a time when I was only me,

When I was just a normal girl,

When I was just Kristina

It all started on a brilliant June morning,

My brother, Andante, came to me to tell of a wedding

I was excited being only fourteen

Until he told me it was my own

On Earth in a time before,

Weddings such as these were commonplace

I asked him to tell me whom it was I would marry,

But he only smiled and said, "You'll see"

Andante was my favorite brother,

The twin of my least favorite brother, Endyimon

'Dante was always there when I needed him,

Endy was the one, who would usually pick on me,

Hercules was the strong one, the one legends talk about

Demitrius was the shy one who wrote and sang so beautifully

And Hermes was the fast one; you could never catch him, ever.

I had sisters as well,

Aphrodite was as her name suggests, Gorgeous

Artemis was the athlete she would compete with EVERYONE

Ana Te Loma was Demitrius' twin sister and shared his personality to the T

Kieran was my twin, in every way

We were so close that when the day came for me to wed,

Kieran was the one who truly wed Prince Willan of Non

We looked alike and only after the marriage papers were signed, with Her name,

Did we tell of the ploy that had worked

My father cast me out of his house in disgrace

I wandered on my own for years looking for someone,

Anyone who would take me in and shelter me,

I became terribly sick,

My skin hung on my bones,

My eyes had sunken into my skull,

When an old man found me lying on the road, he almost left

But he chose to go back and pick me up

He nursed me back to health and told me who he was,

Andante.

The old man was at least eighty years old,

And he said his name was Andante Modal Desidarus Willan de Earth

The exact name of my brother

He told me that it had been sixty-five years since I had been banished from home

He told me that He and Endyimon were the only ones left alive

He told me that Endyimon looked as he had all those years ago,

While he was wasting away,

I wished that night that I could give Andante his youth back,

I wished that Endyimon would come the next morning to tell what was what,

I wished that I would remember what had happened in sixty-five years

The next morning I awoke to the sound of thundering hoof beats

I got out of bed and found to my surprise that Endyimon was there,

I soon found that Andante was fifteen again

Endyimon couldn't explain anything

And I still remembered nothing

We lived together for centuries, until I was fed up

I wished that we would die and comeback some time later

And we did, At least Endyimon and I did…"

Kristina hung her drab head

She was trying to suppress tears at her loss

But to all who were there her loss was nothing compared to ours.

And so we walked on, the city coming into view

In a few short hours Our Queen would come into power

And we had to keep our eyes out for any trouble


	6. Ami

I do not own Sailor Moon

Tales of the Past: Ami

The blue wearing doctor squared her shoulders even more

"My tale isn't about what you may think

My tale started not too long ago

When I first met you guys I was different"

She paused waiting for an acknowledgement

When we all nodded she continued

"I was a sandwich eating, no fun having, bookworm

And I had to be because that is who I was

My mother was a doctor

My father had been a doctor

My grandparents on both sides had been Stupid DOCTORS

I had to be

When I finally became one I had fun

I got to play god

And God is good, especially when you are She

I prayed for an answer for the malice in my heart

And it came to me in the form of a three-year-old little girl

She was suffering from massive trauma to the head and chest

She had been in a car accident

Her father was a stupid man,

One who drinks and drives with his only child in the car

Her father was dead and I felt a calm in my mind and body with that fact

The little girl, Abby, was crying for her mommy when I saw her

She cried and cried

I operated on her and she lived"

She paused again and looked to Kristina

Kristina had her eyebrow arched and a question on her tongue

"What," Ami spat

"If she changed your life then shouldn't there have been a great tragedy

Like with all of us?"

Ami's eyes flashed, "I haven't gotten to the part of redemption,

Wait until I finish!"

Kristina lowered her head and nodded,

We all knew she was too embarrassed to find her voice

"Without interruptions I will continue

Abby continued to cry for her mother

The nurses and other doctors were worried

Dr. Minomoto, my superior, sent me to investigate

I talked to the little girl and she became happy

She said that she thought that when Daddy had hit me I had gone to the Angels

I realized then that she thought I was her mother

I beat around the bush to get more info

She told me that she was sure I had gone when he bagged me up and put me in the trunk

I left after she was asleep

I called the police and they searched Abby's house

They searched the three other vehicles on the property

And they found nothing

Later when the crime scene tap had been lifted I went to the house

I had permission of the courts to see if I could find anything

For a three year old, Abby sure knew a lot about her house

I had no problems identifying anything she had described

I was in the basement when I heard a faint whimper

I looked around and saw an old trunk in the corner

When I opened it I gagged, the stench of human feces was overpowering

But there was a hole in the trunk… I climbed down in it and found…

Her

Abby's mother was still alive

After months of containment in the tiny subbasement

She was still alive

I pulled out my communicator, which I had rewired to be a cell phone,

One that got signal wherever whenever,

I called for an Ambulance

A few weeks later I saw her…

She was I…

I saw how Abby could get us confused

She and I could have been twins, Identical twins

Abby changed me from a meek and mild mouse to a…a

A strong and powerful woman

I have since became stronger in my mental and magical capacities

I have become a bolder, newer, more creative person

She changed me by calling me Mother

She changed me by calling me Angel

She changed me by making me want to find her real mother

And she changed me by having a mother like she did

From afar I watched over them

They got mysterious gifts from me

They never wanted after that

They were my heart and soul

And with them I died"

It was clear that she was in pain

To try to lessen it would only have put me and the rest into trouble

I said the only thing that I hopped would sooth her wounds

"Our Queen will heal you, She'll heal us,

We were never meant to live this long on Earth

We were never meant to suffer,

The stars and their planets cry for us,

Can't you hear?

They scream for our losses,

They sob for our hearts pain,

Our Queen will see that it is better,

I know she will"

She nodded, they all nodded

Rei's eyes held a crazed gleam

Mina's cried

Kristina's were dull, like so much about her

Ami's were full of sharp and bitter pain

And I was filled with sorrow

We were silent until we reached the Palace

And it rose up before us, as pale as glass

It had taken us a long time to get there but finally we walked through the Arch

"Welcome Soldiers, Welcome to Salvation"


	7. Epilogue: Part I

The Sailor Scouts do not belong to me.

Tales of the Past: Epilogue: Part I

We each looked at the one who welcomed us

His face was youthful and bright

He wore a black tuxedo with silver accents

His cufflinks were crystal roses

And he wore a Mask

"Your Highness, It is an honor to have you greet us" Ami bowed

"It has been so long, Your Grace" Mina too bowed

"Brother, You've changed not a bit" Kristina sighed

"Your power had increased, King" Rei nearly spit

"Dear Endyimon, It is good to see you so exuberant" I nodded

"Princesses it is a day of reckoning

It is a day that you will shed your infant powers

A day when you will gain so much more than what you have already

Each of you are to prepare for what Your New Queen will have in store for you"

With that Endyimon vanished in a swirl of rose petals

We looked around, at each other, then around some more

No one said the obvious

No one said 'where is She-Who-Will-Be-Queen?'

No one dared to say anything

Finally Rei could take it no longer and she screamed

Instantly there were servants swarming

Each asked what we needed

Each hoping they would serve us better then their brethren

"Where is the woman who will be crowned? I wish to speak with her now!"

Rei's eyes bled from Lavender to black

I could feel heat like a fire emanating from her

Kristina whimpered as a flare leaped from Rei to the floor at her feet

Ami stood still as ice as she concentrated inward

Mina's eyes widened and she groaned

Rei burst into flame

Burning, Rei fled down the hall to the left

We all pursued her

We followed the burning pillars when she had run far ahead

We then heard a sound that stopped our hearts

A sound that made all the blood in our veins freeze

A sound that brought with it anger like to that I have never felt

We heard Our Most Holy Queen, Mother of Terra and Luna, wail in pain

Mina was the first to burst into the room

When we caught up, we saw a sight that paralyzed us all

Rei's burning hand clutched Our Queen's throat

Our Queen's silky skin was melting away, reveling cords and other internal parts

And on Rei's lips was the most beautiful smile

The most gorgeous ecstasy, I have ever seen

"Kill me Queen," She sang. "End my suffering Oh, Mighty One!"

Her voice was a light and airy as a flute

The Queen gurgled

I lost myself then

I lost the tangible body I was born into

My power released itself

I was transformed

Mina looked at me like I was a monster

Ami looked very smug and frightened at the same time

Katrina feinted dead away

And Rei...

Rei looked upon me like I was the savior of the universe


	8. Epilogue: Part II

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Tales of the Past: Epilogue: Part II

As the power raced through every fiber of my body, I watched

Rei's eyes pleaded for me to end it

But her mouth said otherwise:

"Oh, ho, little lightning bug!

I knew you had more power than you let on!

Dare you use such greatness while I hold the Queen in my grasp?

Dare you harm me when Serenity lies in harms way?"

The hulking beast that was I growled

The palace shook with the force of my anger

Mina stepped close and placed her soft hand on my scales

"Do not listen to what she is saying, friend

Listen instead to what she wants,

She does not want to hurt Serenity

She wants Serenity to heal her

But our queen cannot

Only one thing will save her

Only one thing will cure her of the ancient power she possesses

Do you know what that is?"

I looked down at her then back at Rei

I did know what it was,

I did know how to end this

I threw back my head and howled

I rushed as much as I was able to stand before the deadly would be Queens

"You dare to fight

You are a careless whelp aren't you!"

Rei's laughter rolled over the assembly

"YOUR FEEBLE POWERS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE COMBINATION OF MY DUEL SOULS

THE PRINCESS MAKOTO AND I ARE ONE IN THE SAME

BUT I HAVE POWER THAT EVEN THE QUEEN-OF-ALL DOES NOT POSSESS

I HAVE POWER TO END ALL THE SUFFERING IN THE UNIVERSE

PRINCESS MAKOTO POSSESS THE POWER OF LIGHTNING, PLANTS, AND STORMS

DESTRUCTION IS WHAT SHE AND I DO BEST

PRINCESS MAKOTO AND I TOGETHER HAVE POWER THE UNIVERSE TREMBLES WITH

TWO SOULS IN ONE BODY

THAT IS US

YOU ARE ONLY ONE VERY OLD SOUL IN ONE VERY OLD BODY

MY BODY AND PRINCESS MAKOTO'S HAS BEEN REBORN EVERYOTHER GENERATION

UNTIL THE END OF THE SILVER MILLIUM

UNTIL PRINCESS JUPITER, AS SHE WAS THEN, DIED WIHTOUT PASSING MY DORMANT SOUL TO AN HEIR

WE WERE BORN INTO THE SAME BODY

AND THAT HAS MADE ALL THE DIFFERENCE

IN THIS TIME AND PLACE SOMETHING THAT WAS NEVER FORETOLD HAS HAPPENED:

YOU HAVE TURNED TRATIOROUS AND I HAVE TRANSFORMED INTO WHAT ONCE I WAS

AND NOW WE WILL END THIS HOW I SEE FIT

PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR WHAT YOU TRULY WANT, NOW WILL I ACCOMPLISH!"

I felt the power I had spoken of

I felt the planets and the stars quiver in fright

I felt the soft hand of my friends

I felt the soft power they were lending

I pulled it all into my mouth

I aimed and shot

A small beam of energy shot Rei

And she screamed

She screamed as she burned

A fire not even the heavens could control wrapped around her

She cursed and tried to attack

But the DragonFire was too powerful and her attacks only added to the pain she received

In her pain she released Serenity

As the Queen fell, a gold and silver light surrounded her

Rei was also engulfed by the brightness

In a moment Rei's screams had ended and Queen Serenity was standing unharmed holding a baby

"This my sisters is the Queen of Mars

We, as is our duty, will raise her with love

We will share with her nothing of our dark pasts

But will shower her with our bright future

My intelligent Queen Mercury will now step forward"

Ami stepped from behind my mass and looked straight into Queen Serenity's eyes

"My brilliant Mercury, you will now be given the secrets to the universe

You will find that Makoto Dragonsdaughter was correct

Their power does indeed turn the spear of the universe

You will find that the meaning of life is to be happy and die

You will find that what the past contains is not as important as what the future holds

And you will find yourself

My beautiful Queen Venus will now come forward"

Mina straightened and stepped closer

"My gorgeous Venus you will now be given the key to true beauty

You will use this key to open the door of your own heart

You will use this key to open the door of your people's hearts

You will use this key and all the knowledge it grants you to see

You will see into the secret heart of hearts of all those around you

You will see into the secret heart of hearts of your own body

And, you will forgive

Yourself and all who have wronged you

Princess Earth, I cannot give you what you desire in power but I can give you this"

A man who looked exactly like King Endymion

Kristina squealed and embraced her ancient brother

"My fire, and light

Queen Mars will be gifted with the power of prophecy

She will see only what will be and nothing of what might

She will be a powerful ally in body, mind, and spirit

Spirit, Her spirit willsurpass all but four

My protector, my powerful friend, Queen Jupiter Stand before me"

I moved slightly, coming to stand directly in front of Our Most Holy Queen

"To you I can give no poweryou do not already possess

I can only give you this:

A Kingdom

You will now rule not only over your home planet but over the outer planets as well

As it was in the beginning, so it is and will be unto ages of ages

You will be my eyes and ears

You will report to none but me

And you will now regain your true form

All of you will now regain your true forms"

All around came the sweet music of the Silver Crystal

We were all wrapped in the warm glow of that beautiful stone

When we were released from its power we saw our true forms

Ami wore glasses on her pert nose

She wore a dress that dropped down on her shoulders

On her feet were pale blue slippers that matched the hue of her dress

She was slightly taller

Mina's skin seemed to glow

Her hair shone with the same intensity of the sun

Her dress was as bright as her hair

She wore golden sandals strapped to her knees

Kristina was transformed into a red tressed woman

She straightened

Her body was graceful, and her brown dress clung enticingly

She was barefoot

I looked down at myself and was amazed

I wore a green long sleeved dress

It fit my body snugly

I wore ankle length boots that laced from toe to ankle

I smiled

"And so ends the old ways, this is the birth of a new Era

This is the birth of the Crystal Millennium"


End file.
